Etoiles et Lunes
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Quelqu'un, chez les Lions, cherche à se venger. Contre qui ? Comment ? Et si le plan change en cours de route ?


**Titre :** Etoiles et Lunes.

**Genre :** Ischia qui vient de découvrir son emploi du temps, qu'elle est vachement dégoûtée et qu'elle se venge en écrivant. Délire. One-Shot (encore un ).

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Sinon, je serais riche et reine de l'univers (comment ça j'exagère ?)

**Note :** Vous pouvez fuir ou la lire, je vous l'autorise. C'est simplement que j'ai les boules d'être tombée sur un emploi du temps de bip et que j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour écrire ça. Au départ ça devait faire six cents mots .

**Note 2 :** Bonnes lectures !

**§**

**§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§ Etoiles et Lunes §§§**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§**

§

Personne à droite. Personne à gauche. La voie était libre.

L'ombre se faufila discrètement dans la pénombre des couloirs.

L'avantage des cachots, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas très bien éclairés. De plus, à l'heure des repas, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, elle ne risquait pas de se faire choper. Son double avait été conçu avec Hermione et elle jouait parfaitement son rôle.

Elle allait prouver à cet imbécile de quoi elle était capable. Ses frères n'allaient pas être déçu.

**§**

Pendant une semaine, elle s'était demandée quel tour elle allait lui jouer. Puis, en entendant une conversation, elle eut l'idée. Une idée pour l'humilier de ce qui lui avait fait à elle, à ses amis et au reste du monde.

Elle savait qu'elle était sa cible. Seul problème : elle n'était qu'en unique exemplaire, donc elle ne devait pas se rater, sinon c'était un plan parfait en l'air.

**§**

Grâce à Dobby, elle savait quel était le mot de passe. Face au mur, elle le murmura : « Baisé Mortel ».

Les pierres s'écartèrent et formèrent une porte. Elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée tandis que les pierres reprirent leur place.

Vert et argenté, tels étaient les couleurs dominantes de la salle. Des courants d'air par-ci, un petit vent glacial par-là, bref, parfait pour décrire la salle commune des Serpentard.

Ayant perdu assez de temps à son goût, l'intruse monta les marches des dortoirs des garçons. Six étages plus tard, elle entra dans la chambre. Elle trouva le propriétaire de sa cible. Fouillant la valise, elle trouva l'objet tant convoité. Elle sourit. Un sourire démoniaque. En repensant à sa vengeance, le sourire diabolique fut remplacé par un sourire sadique.

**§**

Oui. Il le fallait. Il allait payer. Il allait découvrir et sentir sa pire humiliation.

**§**

Elle fourra sa cible dans une poche de sa robe.

Des pas se firent ressentirent. Elle se figea. Déjà de retour.

Vérifiant que tout était comme avant son apparition, elle ouvrit rapidement une fenêtre à proximité d'elle, sortie et la referma.

Lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, elle était au-dessus de la fenêtre, remerciant son équilibre sur ses pierres.

Il faisait froid et il pleuvait. Mais elle avait prévu ce contretemps.

De son autre poche, elle en sortit un balai miniature. Non, en fait, c'était son balai, mais qu'elle avait rapetissé. Grâce à la formule appropriée, il reprit sa forme originale.

Et elle vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de son dortoir, celui des cinquième années filles.

Hermione l'attendait.

Une fois dedans, elle lui montra l'objet ou plutôt le sous-vêtement.

Hermione piqua un fou rire. Suivie de Ginny.

Il restait juste deux trois détails à faire et c'était prêt.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§**

**§**

Tout était en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à descendre et attendre et attendre qu'il arrive.

La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

Elle attendait sa venue. Heureusement que la patience était une de ses qualités, parce que monsieur se faisait attendre.

Ce n'était pas bien de faire attendre une jeune fille.

S'il était porté malade, soit elle attendait demain, soit elle allait le tuer.

Après tout, elle avait pris des risques de s'aventurer chez les Serpentard. Aussi, elle n'était pas obligée d'y allait, pas obligée de le faire. Non. Elle se sentait obligée d'y aller et de le faire.

Elle était une Gryffondor et était fière de l'être.

**§**

Il était enfin là.

Monsieur avançait avec son sourire narquois. Sûr de lui. Dans sa longue robe de sorcier noir et neuf. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière.

Il allait moins rire tout à l'heure. Oh oui !

Non, ils allaient moins rire. Le plan avait légèrement changé en cours de route. Après tout pourquoi un seul devait payer ? Puis, c'était mieux plusieurs qu'un seul. Seulement, il était la clé de sa vengeance.

Sa ou leur vengeance ? Les trois maisons avaient dû aussi supporter leurs sarcasmes, rires, critiques et remarques déplacées. Une vengeance au nom de tous.

**§**

Collaborer avec les elfes de maisons avait été dur et long, mais elle y était arrivée. Enfin, c'était plutôt Dobby qui y était allé mais c'était fait et c'était le principale. Il était content l'elfe de maison lorsqu'il avait découvert ses chaussettes dans un gros paquet cadeaux lui étant destiné.

Elle avait remercié maintes fois Hermione pour son aide précieuse. Y avait pas à dire, c'est pratique une amie intello.

**§**

Ils étaient tous là.

Le plan allait pouvoir enfin démarrer.

Il allait bientôt sept heures et demie.

Plus précisément dans dix…

Neuf…

Huit…

Sept…

Quelques cierges se placèrent au-dessus d'eux.

Six…

Cinq…

Quatre…

En fait, chaque cierge se plaçait au-dessus d'une tête.

Trois…

Personne ne remarquer rien, sauf les auteurs de leur future farce.

Deux…

Les cierges se mirent à trembler.

Un…

**§**

Boooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuummm !

Poooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuufffffff !

**§**

Et une brochette de Serpentard étrangement… Habillés ?

Un bonnet bleu nuit, avec des motifs en étoiles et lunes orange vif. Les contours de la même couleur. Ainsi que le pompon.

Faudrait-il rajouter que les victimes avaient les cheveux en pétards ?

L'écharpe, les gants, le boxer et la paire de chaussettes avaient la même couleur que le bonnet, les mêmes motifs.

Ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Les pauvres victimes (?) restaient figer. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Ou, dans leur cas, de quoi avaient-ils été victime.

Il eut un silence. Les rires vinrent au moment où les pompons et les motifs se mirent à clignoter.

Elle était morte de rire. Ses amis n'étaient pas mieux. Et le reste, n'en parlons pas.

Ceux qui restaient dignes étaient les professeurs. Enfin, le professeur Rogue n'avait apparemment pas capté le pourquoi du comment du changement de tenu de ses élèves préférés, et les pompons clignotants. Il était le seul dans cet état d'esprit.

Le directeur s'étouffait de rire. MacGonnagal avait un sourire en coin. Chourave, Lavender (le prof de DCFM) Flitwick, Madame Bibine, Gobe-Planche et Trelawney étaient comme les élèves, c'est-à-dire morts de rire.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait des Serpentard en tenue ri-di-cu-leuh ! D'ailleurs, certains s'étaient évanouis dont Draco Malfoy, la victime numéro un de cette farce.

**§**

Préparée et réalisée par Ginny Weasley. Aidée par ses amis Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et son frère, Ron Weasley.

**§**

**§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Fin** (qui a dit enfin ?)

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§**

**§**

/part trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin/


End file.
